Snippets
by SalvaVeritate
Summary: Bits and pieces of KS sewn together out of sheer boredom.


**i.**

With her perfect pink mouth pursed in thought, Kathryn's head leans back against the bed as Sebastian glances at her. His eyes travel to her slim calves and he remains silent, methodically drumming his fingers against the tabletop while he waits for her to speak.

Their eyes meet. She still doesn't say anything.

He wonders what kind of evil scheme she has this time, because she wouldn't be Kathryn if she didn't have anything of the sort in her mind. He adjusts his tie and his patience begins to wane, for while he had indeed been contented with this peaceful silence, he just wants her to get it over and done with so he can go on his date with Lisa. Or was it Leanne?

Well, did it matter?

Kathryn finally comes out of her stupor and she turns her attention to him.

"I need you to do something for me." She begins, her voice low and seductive.

He wants to resist her. He is not her lapdog, and Kathryn should know it.

But when he stays motionless, she comes up to him and places herself on his lap. His breath catches. His judgment clouds as soon as she starts caressing his skin and kissing his mouth.

"What is it?"

**ii.**

"What is it?"

Kathryn frowns when she hears the annoyance in his voice. What kind of mood was he in today that he had just snapped at her, of all people? Sebastian rarely did that to her. She goes inside his room and finds him pacing restlessly, his curly hair looks unkempt and the top buttons of his shirt has been unbuttoned.

"What's wrong?" She asks and then stops short at the bouquet of flowers on his table.

"Annette's mad at me."

Her hand freezes just as she feels the velvety texture of a petal on her fingertips.

"So what? It's not like she means anything to you."

He doesn't reply.

She plucks the petal and rubs it between her fingers before applying harder pressure. The petal gets crumpled and ruined under her strength and she throws it carelessly on the floor.

"She doesn't mean anything, right Sebastian?"

He can't look at her. She wonders why he can't.

Kathryn notices the glossy photograph on his desk. A blonde smiling blue eyed Annette. Her temper flares, but so does her confusion... and then there's something else. Something growing like an unwanted child inside her stomach. It feeds off her until her insides clench.

"I don't know, Kathryn. I really don't."

**iii.**

_Happy birthday, Sebastian!_

Everybody is smiling at him and he feels the similar smile on his face. His arm is slung around Annette's shoulder while they make their way into the party. He looks around for a certain face and it doesn't take long because immediately he knows that she is looking at him. It has always been like that with her and vice versa.

She is looking at him with her eyes slowly blinking like she is thinking heavily about something. Her brown hair is pulled back and her small face gives the impression of vulnerability at that point. He tries smiling at Kathryn but she doesn't return it. What was wrong with her? She hasn't been acting the same recently.

Sebastian thinks she is distancing herself from him, but why? He does not know and he does not like it. She doesn't go to his room anymore and she doesn't smile at him the way she used to. Sometimes he catches her watching him but when he asks her what is on her mind she simply walks away.

"So what do you think about the party, birthday boy?" Annette nuzzles his ear, squeezing his hand gently.

He smiles at her and he can't help but thinking that she is beautiful and that she is like his savior and his angel because when he is with her he can't believe that he was ever happy with the mindless fucking that seemed to happen so long ago.

"It's great, Annette. Thank you."

"Is it everything you wanted?"

He nods and kisses her soft mouth before she is taken from him by her friends. He lets go of her hand and she promises to come back to him. He believes her. He doesn't mind.

Sebastian heads to an empty room to avoid the giggling sluts who keeps flirting with him (because now that he is alone, he knows that they will pester him more). His footsteps are silent and he keeps his head bent because he wants to hide from everybody else. He is tired of smiling and being polite. That was Kathryn's job, not his.

A small hand grasps his arm an before he knows it, his shirt is being grabbed and someone is pulling him into a secluded area of the house.

Kathryn.

"What..."

He stops talking when he sees her wide green eyes, like she is imploring him to stay quiet. He does. He nods slowly and she nods back and she places her hands on his shoulders. Sebastian frowns, puzzled at her peculiar behavior. His stepsister then places her palms on his cheeks and he can't help but lean in closer because he has missed her touch. He has missed it the way people miss the things they never even realized they missed. He allows her to do as she pleases because he is too bewildered and curious to ask her to stop.

His hands find their way on her waist and he holds on to her like he is afraid of hurting her, the way none of her lovers have ever held her. She doesn't flinch. She doesn't resist or move away. Her mouth slowly opens and he sees the tip of her tongue dart out to wet her lips. Her thumbs caress his cheekbones like she is admiring it and he finds himself smiling at her. It isn't a mocking smile. It isn't the type he usually uses when he finds girls admiring his looks.

And then her hands move to his mouth. She opens it with her fingers like he is a present for her even though it is his birthday. He still doesn't stop her. He doesn't want to. Her gaze falls on his mouth and then his thoughts are all in disarray because she is suddenly kissing him.

Her fingers fist his clothing and she presses herself against him tightly, reversing their positions as he finds himself against the wall. Her kisses were intense and angry, and she remains silent all throughout while his tongue has begun whispering her name like it has been her he had been kissing and making love to all these months instead of the blonde.

"Sebastian, are you here?"

Kathryn seems to stop breathing when they both hear the familiar female voice and he looks at her. He breathes heavily, finding that his arms are now safely locked around her like he doesn't want to ever let her go.

They both hear the footsteps coming closer and Kathryn pulls him to her again, kissing him. Kissing and kissing, hugging, touching, until he feels his mind leave his body. She pulls away and crushes her tiny frame against him.

"I love you." She says quietly.

His thoughts all come into a halt.

Kathryn pushes him and walks away before he can stop her.

**iv.**

"Did you mean it?"

A brown haired head looks up from her magazine, surprised. Her eyebrows knit and she watches as her stepbrother enters her room without bothering to knock.

"Kathryn, did you mean what you said?"

Kathryn puts the magazine away and shrugs. "Does it matter?"

Sebastian runs his hand through his hair.

His blue eyes lock into hers and she doesn't turn away.

"Yes," he replies, turning around to lock the door. He notices the remnants of the white powder she failed to clean up still on the blankets. She was still doing drugs? "It matters. It matters a lot."

"Then I meant it."

He nods and suddenly he is very much surprised at how his heart has suddenly beaten faster than it had ever beaten even when he was with Annette. He finds her bed easily and it is such a wonderful and calming feeling when he feels her warm body next to him.

"Goodnight." Kathryn whispers. "Come back for good."

He replies by slipping his fingers in between hers.

It's always been her.

* * *

So apparently I describe too much and I should pare my stories down a bit. That's what I've learned from having my stories chewed to bits. Yippee. Haha. That's why this one's pretty simple. I just needed a break from the revising of my other stuff. Brain drain. 


End file.
